harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorting Hat
The '''Sorting Hat '''was a sentient hat which placed students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in one of the four houses - Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. It originally belonged to founder Godric Gryffindor and was kept by the Headteacher until needed. Invention Legend says the Sorting Hat was invented around one thousand years ago. It originally belonged to Godric Gryffindor when it was a normal hat and along with the other founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he made the hat animated with magic. The founders needed a new way of placing new students in their houses when they were long dead, and Gryffindor came up with the idea of the hat. He pulled it from his head, and with their combined magic, brought it to life. They taught the hat of their preference for students, and it continued to place students in their houses with Legilimency every year for a very long time, which made it one of the cleverest objects ever made.Pottermore- Writing by J.K. Rowling - The Sorting Hat Biography The Hat was kept in the Headteacher's room until the next Start of Term Feast. At the feast, the Hat will sing a story of the founding of Hogwarts in front of the Great Hall, though it was capable of placing warnings in the lyrics in times when it feels it needed to. The Hat was capable of letting the Sword of Gryffindor be pulled from the Hat when it thinks it found anyone worthy. When Harry Potter wondered what the Hat would do in it's free time, Ron Weasley says it probably thought of what to sing the next year. 1991 In 1991, the Hat made many notable choices for new students. It thought the mind of Harry Potter was interesting, and a tough one to understand. It thought he had talent and a need to prove himself and when Harry told it not to place him in Slytherin, the Hat told him Slytherin would help him achieve fame and glory. However it may have noticed the piece of Voldemort's soul which was latched onto Harry. It then took Harry's hope to heart, and placed him in Gryffindor.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 7, The Sorting Hat For Ron Weasley, it picked Gryffindor in just one second which he was hoping for, worrying he would not be placed in the same house the entire Weasley family were. It thought Hermione Granger was well suited for Ravenclaw, but in time it was obvious she wanted to be bold and found friendship and bravery were more important than books and being smart, and was placed in Gryffindor instead. The Hat took no time in placing Draco Malfoy in Slytherin and yet it was nearly another rare Hatstall for Neville Longbottom. Neville hoped to he placed in Hufflepuff and fought the Hat who thought he would do well in Gryffindor. Neville was intimidated by Gryffindor's reputation and yet he lost the fight and was placed in Gryffindor. It later proved to be the right choice, when even the Sword of Gryffindor thought Neville to be worthy. In 1991, the lyrics for the Hat's introduction were - Oh you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap! 1992 1994 1995 1996 Appearance Character Author's Notes References Category:Characters Category:Objects